The Story Begins
by teya2002
Summary: this is my first book and i will just put in the first chapter to see if you guys like it and if you do i will write more and if you guys will pm if you guys like the first chapter of the book


Chapter 1: the story begins

I'm a normal girl that has a sister and we love the anime called black butler is in love with Sebastian me on the other hand like Ceil. So we decided to go for a walk and continued our conversation as we walked we somehow ended up in the black butler world. We were in the garden behind the manor. We seen finny in the garden and my sister and I just look at each other. Finny sees us and starts to walk toward us he looks scared. He was about to talk but then Sebastian comes out to the garden and ask finny "why are you just standing there?"Then finny moves out of the way and Sebastian sees us standing there then he said "oh we have guest. We you two fallow me please." So my sister and I followed Sebastian inside the manor. He takes us to Ceil. Ceil looks up from his papers and said "Sebastian who are these people?"Sebastian looks at us then back to Ceil and says "I don't really know who these girls are. What are your names?" I said "this is my sister Kitten and I'm Lily. I'm 13 and my sister is 16 years old" Ceil said "it's very nice to meet you both. How did you girls get here?" I said "we don't really know how we were just talking and we ended up here" Ceil whispers something in his ear and then said "you two will be staying with us. Sebastian show these two there rooms" Sebastian said "yes my lord" As Sebastian shows us our rooms kitten was so happy I never seen her really happy before. Kitten got her own room and I got my own room too. I had my lab top with me it was a small lab top and started to read some fan fictions about black butler. I heard a knock at my door I got out of bed and turned my lab top off and opened the door it was Sebastian I said "what's up?" he looks at me and said "the young master wants you to wear this" I looked at it and said "he wants me to wear a dress? Umm no I'm good I don't wear dresses so tell my sister to wear a dress" Sebastian said "oh I already got her in her dress now it's just you" he gives me a smile acting like I would put on the dress when smiles I said "Sebastian I'm not going to wear a dress and you can't make me" Sebastian said "is that so?" I started to run and try to leave my room but even if I got out of my room Sebastian will pull me back into my room even Sebastian had a hard time putting the dress on me I scream and kicked. Ceil said "what was that" and kitten said "oh it's my sister she hates dresses so it will be a while till Sebastian gets the dress on her" Ceil said "oh in that case. Sebastian this is an order put the dress on lily now." Sebastian finally puts the dress on me and the heels and fixes my hair and said "now was that so hard" I said "yes it was". We headed down stairs and I could see Ceil look at me like I was a different person. Kitten was already down stairs they were both waiting for us so we could eat dinner. Ceil said "wow you really hate wearing dresses don't you?" I said "yes but I'm sure I would get use to it sooner or later."Ceil whispers to Sebastian saying how long did it take you to put on the dress" Sebastian said "a little longer then I hoped" Ceil said "tell us a little about yourself girls" I said "ok well you two already know we are sisters, we were both on the swim team, I want to be a writer when I grow up, I play the flute and the piano. That's me know you kitten it's your turn" kitten said ok "I want to be a grim reaper, I play the guitar, and loves listening to music." Ceil said "wow you too love music" I said "so ceil what case are you working on?" as soon as I said that Sebastian had a knife at my throat and Ceil said "how did you know about that" I said "I know because you always are on a case and well I know everything about you I can show how I know that you are on a case if Sebastian removes the knife away from my throat." We go up to my room and I go to my laptop and open a folder about black butler it is a book on my labtop they come closer to read it and said "that's was yesterdays case" Ceil said "ok you can help us with the case. What about your sister?" I said she doesn't even want to help she is lazy just let her stay here she will just get in the way" Ceil said "ok it's time for bed. Sebastian go help Lily get her dress of and get her ready for bed same with kitten" Sebastian said "yes my lord."


End file.
